Mad Hadrian
by Daze Me
Summary: Abused by his relatives, a young Harry wishes nothing more than to feel the love of a mother. After being abused by the Dursley's past the point of breaking, he is sent to Pandora where he is found by Mad Moxxi. How will the wizarding world react to their 'Saviour' being raised in Pandora? Harry raised by Moxxi, dark themes, swearing, etc.
1. A Mother's Love

Mad Hadrian

Chapter 1: A Mother's Love

The child didn't weep. Harry; freak as he is often referred as, held in his tears. His uncle often beat him, but never to this extent. The broken body of Harry cuddled up in the corner of his dark, damp, and cold cupboard.

He shivered and repeated his mantra, 'Pain is... J-just weakness, leaving the b-body.' Again and again, the same statement ran through the mind of the young child offering comfort in an otherwise hopeless situation.

Harry had learned because he was smart. Burn some food, they starve him. Stand too close to the windows, they lock him in his cupboard for a week. Break a plate, they beat him.

Do something freakish, they burn him.

Sad eyes looked down at his bare chest. It took all of his strength to sit up, but with the help of his zealous repeating of his code, he was sitting fully on his trio of Dudley's scrapped pillows that acted as his makeshift bed. What awaited his eyes, he felt nothing, numb almost, when he saw. Uncle Vernon had dragged a fire poker across his chest.

/Flashback/

There he was, body broken, Harry laid there on the floor fervently wishing for it all to be over. But even still, he didn't make a sound. No matter what, he was strong. Maybe not physically, but Harry just knew, just 'knew', that he was strong.

"Stupid freak. Can't do anything without messing shit up..." Mumbled the fat man. Vernon unbuckled his belt and tore it off his hip. He had to sit down in the armchair next to him so his massive trousers didn't fall off his large hips. Long, burly fingers grabbed Harry by the hair and tied the belt in his mouth and around his head.

"Wouldn't want the neighbours to get the wrong idea, hmm?" Whispered his uncle. The belt should muffle most of the noise.

With that done, the horrific beast of a man grabbed the fire poker and held it in the flames. Vernon waited for the metal to glow red hot before putting his boot down on the freak's stomach.

"We've given you a roof over your head," Vernon spoke, "fed and watered you, and allowed you to breathe the very air we all breathe." Almost lazily he gently placed the metal on the boy's chest. The skin seared and broke and the pain was almost unbearable, but not a sound surfaced from Harry's mouth.

Vernon shook his head and methodically traced the poker up his chest and slowly back down. As he reached the end, Harry's will broke. Luckily, the leather belt was in place, for the scream that he unleashed was bloodcurdling.

A glare revealed itself in Vernon's eyes as he finished his piece. He lifted the burning metal and placed the poker back where it belonged, next to the fireplace. The upside down 'V' seared into his nephew's chest still boiled his skin as the older man threw the filth back in his cupboard with a sneer.

/End Flashback/

The 'V' stared back at Harry's green eyes as they finally released tears of liquid sadness from their hold.

He hiccuped, "Why can't I-I have a f-family that... l-loves me." Harry curled back into the fetal position and whispered on last thing. "I just want... I-I just wish... M-mommy..." And with that, he fell asleep.

Moxxi, or Mad Moxxi as she is more commonly known, was out in the hot, dry desert of Pandora looking for any abandoned tech that she could tinker with, as was her secret hobby. Her interests took her to an abandoned military base that a few psychos had taken over.

The woman scanned the area, counting six psychos. Not only that, but she also glanced and saw a large metal device behind a slumbering psycho. Being a native to Pandora, her immediate response was to bring forth whatever gun she had on her and eliminate her foe's with extreme prejudice, but something made her hesitate.

'I want that device." Thought Moxxi. 'I wonder what it's used for." Pandora held many interesting artifacts, some lost military tech and others, remnants of an opened vault. Moxxi could instantly recognize most technologies in the galaxy, but this, she was curious on what it's purpose was.

The metal box glowed with a soft blue aura and had almost vein-like features running up and down and around the outside. While there wasn't any switches, the top of it, from what she could see from her current position, indicated coordinates of some type.

'Let's see if I can't quite sneak a peak.' The scantily clad woman took a half step forward before the ground began to shake. Small ravines began to split the dirt around the machine and it seemed like the world was bleeding that strange blue aura.

"What!" She exclaimed, confused. Moxxi was not the only one who was startled by this sudden intervention, for the six psychos stepped over the gouges in the land to get closer to the box. One of them ran forward and began speaking about shiny glowing boxes and meat stoves.

As soon as the psycho touched the box however, the man was seemingly vaporized like blue shattering particles. The device let out a big explosion that rocked the surrounding area before also atomizing the other five psychos who wear near it as well. Luckily for the purple performer, she was a safe enough distance that all it did was knock her off her feet.

Moxxi groaned as she pushed herself off of the ground. The dust around her made it hard to see, but she could almost make out a form, small in nature. Not taking any chances, she hefted her gun back in her hands and cautiously made her way to the figure. Her gun pointed forwards as the air finally cleared and she bore witness to a small child.

"A child?" She whispered. And suddenly, her motherly instincts brought itself back to light as she saw that he was gravely wounded. Her weapon lowered. Noticing he was still asleep, she carefully picked him up and made her way back to town.

'Children don't really survive on Pandora by themselves." Her painted face scrunched up cutely in thought. "He must have parents. Or at least did." She took a look down at his injuries and scars before mentally redacting her former statement. "No child should have scars like that. Even on Pandora."

And so she carried the six year old back to her home.

Harry woke up in his cupboard after the burning sensation in his chest injury came back, this time twice-fold. The upside down 'V' glowed a bright blue as a strange energy leaked from the mark. He groaned in discomfort and soon that turned into a scream.

There was a flash and a change in environment, but Harry could almost make out a purple angel before finally passing out.

Harry's consciousness awakened and the first thing he was to note was that he was in a bed much softer than his own. The light hit his face as he opened his emerald green eyes. They stared into the ceiling as he almost wished he never had to move again. Never before had the freak felt such softness. It was a new experience for him and one he wanted to savour.

But as the rest of his senses returned to him, the young boy's trained paranoia came racing back. He realized that he didn't know where he was. 'Where am I?' The thought ran through his mind, 'The Dursley's would never let me have a bed like this.'

The next thought was that he was kidnapped. Unfortunately, this line of thinking didn't cause very much negative emotion from the boy and in fact, being responsible for a sliver of hope. If it were true, he almost wanted to thank his kidnappers.

I

Harry sat up on the bed and looked out the window. He could see dusty plains and a general dry atmosphere. This was the closet to the outside he's ever been. He wanted to feel the sun, the fresh air on his skin. He almost stuck his arm out the window before quickly pulling it back when he heard the door open.

His gaze was ripped from the outside to a beautiful woman with an eccentric purple outfit who was carrying a small tray of food. The angel looked at him, surprised that he was awake so quickly before speaking in a soft tone, befitting of one of her angelic nature.

"Oh, you're awake." She said, "How are you feeling?" With no response, only a shy look, she continued. "I hope you don't mind, I dressed your wound and made you breakfast." But still, no response.

Not undeterred in the slightest, she smiled softly down at the young man. "Don't talk much do you, hun? That's fine, the strong silent type, I see." She smirked. Harry felt something weird in his chest when she looked at him like that before nervously giving a small nod.

"The name's Moxxi, dear. Might I know the name of such a strong young man?"

The boy mumbled something. Moxxi turned her head to the side. "H-Harry..." The boy whispered, looking up at her before being intimidated by the adult. "O-or f-freak... If you... Pre-prefer." He corrected.

Moxxi's stunning eyes widened slightly. 'Freak?' She wondered. Those same eyes then narrowed, also remembering all the scars. 'Child abuse, then.' She sat down next to him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Well, she thought, if his parent didn't love him enough to use his proper name then she would just have to give him her own, as a sort of fresh start for the boy.

"Hmm. I don't prefer that." Moxxi drew a long finger across his chin and lightly tilted his head so they were looking eye to eye. "Do you see these two eyes of mine? You have two eyes yourself, the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen." The eyes in question widened slightly.

"Do you see my nose? You have the most cutest button nose I've ever seen." She said, and bopped his nose. He giggled slightly and gave a small smile. Her grin expanded.

"And that smile. Oh, you'll be beating the girls of a stick when you're older!" The angel placed her hands on both his cheeks before saying, "You have two eyes, a nose and a mouth, just like me. Am I freak?" He quickly shook his head back and forth. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Then you aren't either." She nodded sagely. "I see a noble young man who needs a name befitting of his status, don't you?" She put a finger on her chin and thought. Her eyes lit up and smiled. "Ah! I know! I'm going to call you Hadrian!"

The child looked at her in awe and whispered, "H-Hadrian?"

"Mhm! A little prince." She squealed and hugged the now named Hadrian into her rather impressive bosom. Correction, Hadrian made in his mind, this was the softest thing he's ever felt.


	2. Her Smile

Mad Hadrian

Chapter 2 - Her Smile

"Where are you going?" Hadrian asked as Moxxi released herself from their embrace and moved towards the door. She just turned to him and smiled.

"I've still got a bar to run, sugar." She replied sweetly.

"Bar?" The child questioned.

"A place where people come to get drinks." Moxxi answered. At this, he tilted his head and Moxxi thought, 'He's so cute!'

In a surge of bravery, Hadrian asked, "Can I get a drink?"

The purple performer laughed. "Maybe when you're older, sugar." She bent down to grab hold of his hand. "But if you want, we'll see if I don't have anything for a growing boy like you."

As the duo exited the room, Hadrian realized that she must've had a bedroom in the back of this bar of hers. The atmosphere was dark, with the only lights being several neon signs detailing the ownership of the establishment.

One of the patrons, a gorgeous redhead with brilliant tattoos across her body turn her head and noticed them. Hadrian decided that he instantly liked her.

"Hey, Moxxi!" She called over, "I didn't realize you had another kid."

"The wheel will spin for you one day, Lilith." She responded. Hadrian was surprised that the angel didn't deny that he wasn't hers.

"Heh," Lilith said, "Doubt it." She leaned forward on the bar counter and Hadrian felt as if her fiery eyes were piercing into his soul. But he was strong, so he just put up a glare of his own, matching the burning inferno with his icy emerald gaze.

"Hmm..." Lilith said. "You feel familiar. I ever see you before, kid?" The boy was sure he'd never forget seeing such a woman in his life. He just shook his head.

Lilith broke eye contact and went back to talking to Moxxi as she tended the bar. With this, the six year old took a look around the bar. All he could see were people who looked rough and scary. A few individuals looked back at him before dismissing him altogether.

It was this awareness that allowed him to react in time enough to dodge a body flying through the air. The body made a large crash as it hit the wall and knocked over a few tables and chairs.

"Hey! If there's a fight, take it outside or I'll kill you both!" Yelled Moxxi. The two fighters however, just ignored her and continued to rip up the bar. Some other disturbed patrons joined the fight as well, as their alcohol spilled on the floor.

Thoroughly pissed off, Moxxi reached behind the counter and pulled up the biggest shotgun he's ever seen. Not that he's seen many.

She unloaded a shot in the instigators head, blowing it clean off his shoulders. Everything was silent and it seemed that people were just waiting for something to happen.

"Let's not... 'Blow' things out of proportion, boys." Her words were pleasant but the look in her eyes spelled murder. "Fight in my bar again and you'll all end up food for the skags."

The hooligans grumbled and settled down, one of them even throwing the body outside. Lilith all the while just leaning back on her barstool, sipping her drink.

Moxxi sighed and put the shotgun back where it belonged. She turned and smiled tiredly at Hadrian, who didn't know what to think. At this point, he was so desensitized to violence, it was like it was an everyday occurrence for him.

"Sorry 'bout that, sugar." Moxxi said. "How 'bouts we get you that drink, hmm?"

The woman just took a look around at her busted bar and sighed again. "I just wish they didn't destroy my bar so much." She mourned.

Hadrian looked at her and her broken bar. He couldn't stand the sad look on her face, on the face of the one who showed him such kindness. He wished he could make her feel better. Wished that she wasn't so sad.

There was a burning feeling in his stomach, almost burning as hot as his desire to make her feel happy, though he knew little of the word.

His emerald green eyes glowed with a fury Moxxi had never seen before as the bar started mending itself. Legless chairs became whole once again, tables reattached themselves, and broken glass formed back to its original state. The bar looked as if the fight never happened.

Some people started yelling expletives as the broken items they were near whipped past them. Moxxi's eyes were never wider in her entire life. She instantly looked at Hadrian whose eyes still shown with that same fury.

"W-wha..." For the first time, Moxxi was speechless. Never before had she seen such a feat. And she smiled.

To Hadrian, that smile was worth more than anything he ever owned in his short, tragic life. He then promised himself that no matter what, he would protect that smile at all cost.

"How 'bout we get you that drink, sugar." Moxxi whispered.

Lilith leaned forwards once more into the now fixed counter and gazed intensely at her newfound interest. She downed her drink and gently placed the empty glass on the wood in front of her.

In the back room, the three of them gathered. Lilith was the first to speak. "You know what that was, kid?" To which Hadrian shook his head.

Lilith ran a hand through her crimson red hair and sighed. She now knew why he felt familiar. "You used the same energy as us Siren's."

"Siren?" He asked. He didn't really know what happened back there but he did know that the Dursley's called him a freak whenever stuff like that happened around him. They usually followed it up with a harsh punishment, subjugating him to daily beatings. But Hadrian knew it must not be all that bad, if it were to put a smile on the angel's face.

Seeing the conflict in the young boy's face, Moxxi rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, sugar. Siren's are woman with extraordinary powers."

"That's what I don't get." Lilith interjected, "Sirens are woman, and he's obviously a boy. Why does he have powers like this?"

Hadrian frowned. So even here he was a freak. Unwanted and unloved, he always manages to screw things up. As his train of thought continued, he couldn't help but feel horrible.

"I have to ask, did this ever happen before?" The redhead questioned. "We're there other instances similar to this one?"

Moxxi, ever the supporter, narrowed her eyes at Lilith from behind Hadrian. Lilith was surprised, Moxxi was never this defensive over anyone she knew. And she offended many of the other woman's ex husbands. Even just the sign of the young boy being slightly depressed caused the purple performer to go into mother hen mode.

"I didn't mean to pry. I've only ever met one other Siren, and she's dead, so you can imagine my curiosity." The beautiful woman apologized.

"It's fine..." Hadrian whispered. There was a pause in the conversation, with just an awkward silence permeating the air. Hadrian kept his head down, with Moxxi standing worriedly behind him.

"I can make things move without touching them," he mumbled, "I can make animals do what I want without training them." Hadrian remembered the snake that Dudley got for his birthday because he thought it looked cool. And how they got rid of it after realizing that the freak could make it imitate him.

"I can make bad things happen to people who hurt me." At this, Lilith and Moxxi, both having stayed silent, just looked at each other and then back to Hadrian. "I can make them hurt, if I want." One of the more severe beatings, his freakish nature backlashed and left Vernon with more than a couple scars. And him starved for days as he wasted away in his dark cupboard.

He raised his head, the emerald green eyes almost seemed to glow with intensity. "I can speak to snakes, too." He remembered before the Dursley's got rid of the snake, it seemed to whisper to him, almost being his only friend in that hellish place. And Hadrian will never forget the last two words the snake spoke to him, "Help me."

The room fell into silence once more, with no one wanting to speak up. Finally, Lilith spoke, "I can teach you to control it. That's what you want, right?"

"I'm a freak." He whispered.

Moxxi knelt down and hugged his back into her chest. "No you're not, sweetie." She kissed him on the back of the neck. The feeling sent jolts down his malnourished body. "You're Hadrian. You can be whoever you want to be. Here on Pandora, you can do anything you want to do."

"How will you teach me? I don't have anywhere to live." He mentioned.

Moxxi laughed and said, "Of course you do, sugar! You didn't think I was just going to leave you on that old bed, did'ya?" The mood lifted, "I don't know how you slept on that thing. Last time I did, I was sore for hours!"

Hadrian never felt so loved and wanted before. Again, he turned his head so he could see her smile. That reassured him that everything the Dursley's said was false. That he wasn't a freak, that someone did want him, and that he could be anyone he ever wanted to be.

"Please, Miss Lilith." He searched for his bravery but he was reminded of his previous and only friend. The snake, even gone, was still helping him out. "Help me!"

And Lilith gave a smile.

A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all the support. I really appreciate the feedback and reviews. If you guys have anything you'd like to see in this story either send me a PM or a review. It always helps me to be inspired with new ideas so I can continue to write the best I can. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Stay safe, and happy reading!


End file.
